


Stars

by stray_cheese



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Stars, Wishes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2020-05-13 15:28:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19253983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stray_cheese/pseuds/stray_cheese
Summary: Myungjun makes wishes on the first stars in the sky.Recently the only thing the boy could think of was to find love and maybe have the boy he has begun crushing on to like him back.(this is also being posted on my Wattpad @-straycheeze)Started: 08/06/19Finished: ??/??/??





	1. ✧･ﾟ:*Prologue *:･ﾟ✧

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'd just like to say this is all just a work of fiction that I came up with one day!
> 
> Although I used the members' names and faces this is in no way an accurate portrayal of said people...

Wishing on stars was a tradition to Myungjun. Every day since his childhood he would make a wish on the first few stars to appear in the night sky. When he was younger he would often wish for toys or simple objects which his parents could easily give him. To them, it was an easy way to know what he wanted for special occasions.

As time passed, and he began middle school, his parents had thought the boy had stopped making wishes. To them, it seemed much too childish for a teenager to be doing such things, there was also the fact that Myungjuns parents never saw him go out to the balcony, where they had begun the tradition. This was most definitely not the case, the boy had chosen to continue making wishes through his bedroom window. 

The boy continued making wishes as usual but instead of wishing for material objects he began wishing for a best friend. He wasn't the most social child. He was once bright and loud but after getting told off many times by a number of his classmates and teachers for being too loud or annoying, he became reserved and shy. Myungjun had begun wishing for a best friend, someone he could be himself with. Someone who wouldn't get tired of his energetic behavior. 

Not even two months after he wished regularly for a best friend, a boy just two years younger than him moved in next door. A few days after the new boy and his family settled in, Myungjuns parents had quickly ushered him out of the house, informing him that they should go and greet their new neighbors. If course Myungjun had been quite apprehensive, he didn't want to get judged and rejected by another person.

Myungjun had been shy initially. He didn't really speak to the other boy who he came to know was named Jinwoo, but something about Jinwoo seemed to spark Myungjun's bright, and usual self, the self that only his parents saw. Jinwoo somehow realized that Myungjun's awkward behavior was a forced wall, and he had somehow known how to break Myungjun's shell. This has surprised both Myungjun and his parents, the other boys happy and bright demeanor and easily brought out the bright side of Myungjun.

Myungjun and his parents had been both surprised and delighted to hear that Jinwoo would be starting middle school with Myungjun despite their age difference, the boy had apparently skipped the first and third grade. 

Since that day Myungjun believed a little more in his wishes, His wish had been granted after all. He had finally gotten the best friend he had been needing.


	2. ✧･ﾟ:* Chapter 1 *:･ﾟ✧

Myungjun threw open his window, leaning out to look at the sky outside. The setting sun painted the sky in shades of orange and purple, leaving the boy anticipating the bright stars that would fill the soon-to-be dark sky. A cool breeze ruffled Myungjun's dark brown hair, leaving him with goosebumps along his bare arms, the boy dressed in a white short-sleeved shirt and pajama bottoms, realized that the night was about to be a chilly one he promptly ducked back into his room, wrapping himself in the blanket laying on his bed. 

He got back to leaning dangerously out of his window just as the sun dipped below the horizon, a smile lit up his face as the first shining stars filled the now dark sky. Myungjun simply admired the glistening specks in the sky before beginning to speak, "I know I usually say that I'm content, and I am I'm so happy with my life. Usually, I only wish for my family and my friends and me to be happy and healthy, but..." Myungjun trailed off before continuing confidentiality on to his wish, "but today I want to wish something for myself. It's a tiny bit silly and maybe selfish? But you granted my last wish, so I thought it was worth a shot," Myungjun rambled to seemingly no one.

The boy continued speaking, not noticing his best friend standing at the window of the house across from his, staring curiously at the older boy. "I wish to find love," Myungjun stated simply, "I wish the person I'm beginning to like would notice me, even if it's kinda strange to like this person. I know this is a silly wish but yeah... That's my wish," Myungjun sighed, Still completely oblivious to the boy standing and listing to him from the window only a short distance away. Myungjun

Myungjun's nightly wishes were something he kept to himself, no one knew about them. The boy wasn't embarrassed by them, no, that wasn't the case at all. He just preferred to keep the little tradition to himself, it wasn't like anyone would ask him about it or really notice his little habit anyways.

Of course, when he was over at Jinwoo's house for a sleepover he usually slipped away when the younger boy wasn't looking and made his wishes quickly, and when all six of them meet up and somehow end up staying the night, he'd often make silly excuses and go admire the beauty of the sparkling jewels in the sky for a short amount of time, but he often went back to the group swiftly, happily gracing them with his loud presence, often yelling that he was back from his previously stated silly tasks.

Myungjun shut his window, abruptly cutting off the cold breeze that chilled his room, still snuggled up in the blanket wrapped around his body, the boy waddled over to his bed and collapsed, ready for a good night of rest. The boy usually would have stayed and admired the stars for longer But the chilly wind which brought goosebumps to his exposed arms prompted the boy to get cozy In his warm bed and stay that way until morning.

Much to his dismay Myungjun laid in bed, the thoughts of his crush keeping him awake, thoughts of his reaction to finding out about Myungjun's feelings, basically all the worst case scenarios kept Myungjun away from the deep blissful abyss that was sleep.

The older boy sighed from underneath his mountain of fluffy blankets, the boy had come to the decision of laying in bed with his eyes closed, he'd given up on trying to fall asleep, after all the past few days had been filled with one thing and one thing only, and that was the boy he had a crush on, of course, he'd never voice out his feelings, not unless the person confessed first, he'd hate himself for ruining their friendship if he did. Eventually, a fit full sleep, filled with dreams of accidental confessions and rejections did take over Myungjun, giving him at least a few hours of rest.

 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

 

In the house just across from Myungjun's, Jinwoo sat on the edge of his bed puzzled, in the younger boys now almost six years of knowing Myungjun not once had He noticed him making wishes, what surprised Jinwoo, even more, was the fact that his best friend had a crush on someone, and he didn't know about it.

Usually the two boys never really kept anything from each other, they never had a specific rule against secrets, but they just naturally shared their concerns and secrets with one another. The topic of Myungjun's crushes had never come up in their conversations in the six years the two boys had known each other, Jinwoo, on the other hand, had often ranted to Myungjun in the past about his crushes and relationships. Jinwoo was just then noticing the fact that Myungjun had never really spoken about his feelings for anyone, in fact, the boy hadn't dated anyone since that one girl the group had set him up with. That disaster date always brought laughter to the group, but even in those moments had it occurred to Jinwoo that Myungjun never mentioned relationships or even infatuation involving anyone around him.

Of course, Jinwoo was curious as to who his best friend liked, the fact that this was something completely new coming from the older boy making things all the more interesting. For some reason, the thought of the older boy crushing on someone caused a tiny sting in his heart. Jinwoo had no idea what the cause of the twinge of pain was, he only viewed the other like a best friend, right?

Jinwoo shook his head, trying to clear his thought before he laid down to sleep. He had come to the tired decision that he'd ask the other four boys the next day, or maybe he'd confront Myungjun when the two had their weekly sleepovers, although this was most likely unlikely due to the fact that Myungjun was pretty great at avoiding questions thrown at him, especially with jinwoo as he knew how to distract The younger boy. Jinwoo wasn't too sure about what he was going to do, but he definitely knew that he needed to get to sleep so all thinking was pushed aside until the next morning.

With a small yawn, Jinwoo had drifted off to sleep, thoughts of Myungjun and crushes rushing through his mind. It seemed that Jinwoo didn't have very much trouble getting his much-needed rest, the boy had been easily lulled to sleep, at last, comfortable darkness settling over his mind.


	3. ✧･ﾟ:* Chapter 2 *:･ﾟ✧

The next morning Jinwoo had decided to follow through with his plan, he was ready to be extra attentive and pay even more attention to his best friend.

The two boys were almost always with each other at school, so observing Myungjun wouldn't be too hard. When the two had the same class, they could be spotted conversing beforehand, usually sitting with each other. If the two did by chance not share a lesson, they would often walk together, and one would come by at the end of class. The two would then go on with their day together.

Soon enough, both Jinwoo and Myungjun started their walk to the school, which was probably a ten-minute walk from their small neighborhood.

Myungjun smiled, his signature brighter than the sun smile that only Jinwoo and a few others saw, the older boy was often more reserved at school, "morning Jinwoo!" He exclaimed.

"Good morning hyung," Jinwoo mumbled back, tiredness latching onto each of his words. How Myungjun managed to be so energetic at seven thirty in the morning was a mystery to Jinwoo, of course, there was the fact that Myungjun was basically like the sun, in Jinwoo's opinion even just the older boys presence in a room makes it brighter.

"I'm so glad it's Friday," Myungjun mindlessly chattered to the sleepy boy, he spoke of his excitement over the upcoming weekend, all six of the boys in their group of friends had decided on having a sleepover, and nothing (except maybe music) made him happier than time he spent with those boys. One or the other often chattered on about something or the other on their walks to school.

And just like any other day Jinwoo felt as if their morning walk had come to an end much to soon, in all honesty, Jinwoo could listen to Myungjun ramble for hours on end, Myungjun's voice was music to his ears.

The two boys went on with their morning. They parted ways at the entrance to get to their own lockers. Only to meet up again and attend their classes together afterward. Jinwoo kept a close eye on Myungjun, but much to his dismay there was nothing different. Myungjun had given each one of their classmates the same small smile. He greeted them with a little wave and a polite hello as usual. Myungjun had opened up to Jinwoo and their four closest friends, but he often hid his sun-like energy behind the wall that he built years ago. When his personality did shine through the cracks in his wall, it was because of Jinwoo and his other friends. They always seemed to bring out the best in him.

As the day went on, their lunch break swiftly crept up on all the students. To Jinwoo this was the perfect chance for him to talk to the three boys he'd meet at lunch because Myungjun spent Friday's helping the librarian put away the books after a hectic week of students returning and checking out the resources available in the library.

"Bye Jin, tell the other boys I said hi!" Myungjun yelled as he speed-walked, towards the stairs that lead up to the library.

"Yeah I'll do that," Jinwoo mumbled to himself as he walked towards the cafeteria, deep in thought over Myungjun. Much to Jinwoo's dismay, Myungjun had not acted any different throughout the day. There was no sign that he liked someone from the classes they had that morning. Knowing that the other four would help him come up with a plan to figure out this mystery person, gave Jinwoo a small sense of hope. Maybe he would be able to help his best friend fulfill his wish, but along with that thought came the same twinge of pain he felt the night before.

Jinwoo approached the group of three sitting together in the cafeteria, Sanha was in his last year of middle school, so of course, He wouldn't be joining them. His face had been clouded over with an expression of deep thought. With a sigh, the oldest of the group sat down, causing them to turn, confused by Jinwoo's unusual behavior. On any other day, the boy would sit down with a bright smile lighting up his face, teasing the boys about one thing or the other (usually the number of snacks rather than actual food displayed on the table).

"Hey hyung," Dongmin greeted, He decided to take it upon himself to figure out what was going on with Jinwoo, " is something wrong? " the other two nodded along with Dongmin's words, urging the older boy to share what was causing him to act as he was.

"Hey, guys! Myungjun hyung told me to tell you guys hi by the way. Also, nothing is really wrong I found out that Myungjun hyung has a crush on someone, I've been trying to see if he acts differently around anyone, but all morning he hasn't acted differently towards anyone." Jinwoo let out, knowing that he was going to explain the situation to them anyways. "Do you guys know anything? Or have any ideas of how to bring this up without you know making it obvious that we know?"

Both Bin and Dongmin informed Jinwoo that they hadn't seen or heard anything about the boy liking anyone, nor had they noticed any difference in his behavior. Minhyuk, on the other hand, had a mischievous look on his face, a knowing smile of sorts, " well, I have an idea, but I want to make sure before I say anything, " this resulted in an annoyed groan from the other three boys and a whole lot of pestering from Jinwoo.

The three boys gave up quickly, they realized, that Minhyuk was planning on not sharing whatever information he did know. "So? does anyone have any plans?" Bin asked. It was an understatement to say that the boys were excited over the thought of finding out their hyungs crush.

"Well," Dongmin started, " the plan is to have a sleepover this weekend, right? We could play a game of truth or dare, and ask him if he has a crush and who he likes?"

"Isn't that a bit... too simple?" questioned Jinwoo. He began wondering if it would take something as simple as a game of truth or dare to get Myungjun to spill his crush.

"I mean, isn't it good to keep our plan simple? It'll make it harder to mess up." Bin brought up.

"And remember, we can always threaten to tickle him until he tells us, he is super ticklish so it'll all work out," Dongmin informed the older boy an impish smile gracing his beautiful features.

"So this Saturday, right?" Minhyuk asked, to which he was met with a series of nods from the other boys, "alright then I'll inform Sanha about our plans when I see him.

With a firm nod of confirmation from each of them, they finished their lunch and continued with their day. Jinwoo had carried on observing Myungjuns behavior, hoping to find some sign of who the other boy likes. But much to his disappointment, he found not even a small hint.


	4. ✧･ﾟ:* Chapter 3 *:･ﾟ✧

Myungjun had been sat at his desk for the past two hours, staring at the uncompleted piece of math homework in front of him. No matter how hard Myungjun tried to concentrate on the paper filled with puzzling questions, his mind somehow ended up wandering some completely unrelated topic.

His thoughts always ended up drifting to that one person, the one who was both on his mind and in his heart. For the latter half of the two hours, his eyes had kept constantly flickering towards the small digital clock, placed conveniently on the right-hand side of his desk, waiting for the clock to strike six thirty. The thought of leaning out his window and admiring the setting sun and the bright stars seemed so much more appealing than the math he should have been working on.

As soon as the clock neared the much awaited moment Myungjun shot up from his seat, and rushed towards the window, excitedly throwing it open. The boy stood and admired the horizon, paying attention to only the sky and the setting sun.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Jinwoo stood near his window once again, last time it was coincidental, but now he wanted to get a glimpse of the older boys awestruck face.

Through the slightly open window, Jinwoo heard Myungjun take a deep breath before speaking, "I wish for someone to sing my love songs about, I want to write love songs about him, I want to sing them to him as we sit together under the stars. I want to sing beautiful love songs about ji–" the older boy paused, "I want to sing beautiful love songs about my crush, I want to serenade him with sweet words, I want the chance to let him know how much I love him."

Myungjun was about to retreat into his room, the night was once again quite chilly so he probably hadn't wanted to stay out for too long, but just as he was about to close his window Jinwoo opened his own window further and yelled, "hey Myungjun!"

Myungjun, who was suddenly startled fell back, a very audible thud echoing through his room. "I'm so sorry Myungjun, are you okay?" Jinwoo was only met with silence, "Jun?"

"I'm fine," Myungjun yelled back, his voice suspiciously shaky, "you just startled me that's all."

Jinwoo who could only see the top of his fluffy almost black hair through the base of the window, nodded unsurely even though Myungjun couldn't see his action.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Myungjun was most definitely not fine, he was freaking out internally, his thoughts raced with fear, fear that his best friend has heard him. Myungjun knew he almost slipped up and said Jinwoos name, and if the boy had heard then, well Myungjun feared that his nightmares of rejection may just come true.

"Myungjun? Are you sure you're okay? Do you want me to come over?" Jinwoo questioned worriedly from across the little space between their houses.

Myungjun steadied his breath and sprang up, letting Jinwoo see his now smiling face, "yup! I'm all good!" Myungjun reassured him, with a sudden urgency to his tone Myungjun spoke, "um, Jinwoo? How... How long were you standing there for?"

Jinwoo smiled slightly, "not long, I just saw you getting ready to close the window," he lied. Jinwoo had a feeling that Myungjun would have freaked out if he knew how long Jinwoo had been standing there.

"Ah... okay good! So what were you doing at your window? It's getting a bit late isn't it?" Myungjun asked his cheerful tone back.

"Oh, I was just, I was, um I was making sure my window was closed? Yeah, I was double checking my window. Anyways I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow right? Yeah I mean we're all meeting at my house so of course, anyways yeah bye." Jinwoo rushed out and slammed his window shut, leaving Myungjun extremely confused, but nevertheless, he shrugged it off and went to bed, preparing for another night of probably tossing and turning.

Jinwoo did the same, a small blush on his cheeks, next time he would have to have an excuse for why he was at his window. The boy had rushed out a half thought out excuse in the spur of the moment, probably making it seem obvious that he was rushing to get away from their conversation.

Both of them went to bed, anticipating the next day for two different reasons.


	5. ✧･ﾟ:* Chapter 4 *:･ﾟ✧

The much awaited sleep over had arrived and it was an understatement to say that the six boys were excited by the thought of it. Jinwoo and Myungjun has spent much of their afternoon preparing snacks and planning for the evening of fun. 

The group of six was definitely an odd mix, to some it was a mystery how the boys ended up together, and how they even managed to stay that way. Their differences in age was always something that surprised the outsiders who saw the boys. But none of that mattered to them, they group of six was happy that they'd met and found a way to become a sort of family.

At around six pm the fun began and all six boys were together once again. Bin had decided that attacking the heaps of snacks the two eldest boys prepared was the perfect way to start their evening. With that the group sat on Jinwoos floor, a mountain of snacks and wrappers at the center of their circle, chattering on about their week and anything new going on in their lives. Sanha and Dongmin were unsurprisingly playing video games while partaking in the conversation.

Soon enough the six boys grew bored of the mindless chatter, opting to play a game instead, "so, what game do you guys want to play? We have a few board games over here," Myungjun announced.

Sanha's quiet voice suddenly piped up from his spot beside Minhyuk and Dongmin, "how about we play truth or dare?" A chorus of agreements echoed across the room, and the group found a discarded soda bottle to determine who'd be asked.

The game was filled with many silly dares and awkward truths, and one somewhat surprising confession. 

It seemed that Sanha knew more than he often let on, the boy was more observant than the others realized, and he often didn't call people out on the little things he noticed. He had his own array of secrets about the other five boys that he felt needn't be shared right away. 

But when he spun the bottle, letting it come to a calm stop in front of Dongmin, a small innocent grin lit up his face. He had an idea.

"Dongmin hyung, truth or dare?"

The other boy gave Sanha a curious glance, wondering what the youngest was up too, " I'll go for dare," Dongmin said frankly, not feeling any regret until he heard Sanha's next set of words.

Sanha's grin grew as he uttered his next words, "I dare you to confess to the person you like."

A murmur of bewilderment echoed around the boys as Dongmin brought his hands up to his face, a look of nervousness taking over his handsome features.

"Wait wait wait," Bin objected, "we can't just have him confess to someone over the phone, that's no way to confess to someone you like, and Considering that this is our weekly sleepover we shouldn't interrupt the time all six of us get with each other just to go out and meet someone," he trailed of rapidly becoming unsure of his own reasons. Bin didn't know why the idea set off such an uncomfortable feeling in his chest, but even the mere thought of it made him want to stop Dongmin with even the silliest of excuses.

Sanha snickered, "I'm sure that won't be a problem hyung, don't worry. Oh and Dongmin hyung we're all eagerly waiting for your confession."

A slight tint of red took over Dongmin's ears, "w-well, um bin? I- I um I like you, like a lot, like as m-more tha-an a friend.." as Dongmin finished stuttering through his confession he was met with only stunned silence from everyone in the small circle, well everyone except Sanha.

"I- I'm really sorry Min, I, I think I'll need a little bit of-f time, to think about it.." as the words left his lips, Dongmin's own lower lip trembled ever so slightly, a look of fear filling his eyes, had he ruined his friendship with bin? Had he ruined everything?

Bin noticed the way Dongmin was looking at him and quickly amended his words, "don't get me wrong I really like you too, I just want to sort out my feelings first, that's all, I promise Minnie," a look of relief passed Dongmin's face at the familiar nickname, everything was alright. 

A collective sigh of relief was released across the room, almost everyone was holding their breaths hoping that everything would turn out okay, and it looked that it had.

And again the game commenced, this time the bottle getting passed to Minhyuk, who oh so desperately hoped it would land on Myungjun, this was the perfect opportunity to ask the other boy the much anticipated question, that is if he chose truth. To Minhyuk's luck the bottle did land on the oldest.

"Soo Mj hyung, truth or dare?" Minhyuk innocently asked, a glimmer of mischief making its self present in his eyes.

Myungjun hummed, "I'll chose truth, I don't like that look in your eyes." He declared after staring at the boy scrutinizingly. 

The boy smirked, "well hyung, my question for you is, do you have a crush on anyone?"

At Minhyuks words the oldest of the group flushed red, his cheeks going a pale pink and his ears a vibrant, warm cherry red, Myungjun was not expecting such a question and instantly regretted his decision of choosing truth. 

"I- I mean I guess I do? Yeah, yeah I like someone," Myungjun mumbled, the pillow he had been previously been hugging covering his face. 

A look of satisfaction had taken over all of their faces, that is until Minhyuk asked a follow up question, "who is it?"

Myungjun who was now considerably less embarrassed let out a small snort, "that was not apart of your original truth so ha, I won't tell you. Actually I do need to go somewhere, I'll be back in a few moments," the boy finished as he got up and rushed out of the room. 

Jinwoo smiles knowingly, Myungjun has of course run of to wish on his beloved stars yet again, and Sanha also had a small grin on his face, he had yet another secret that couldn't be revealed just yet.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaahhhh I'm sorry this chapter had way more binwoo than expected... but this may be one of my favorites..


	6. ✧･ﾟ:* Chapter  5*:･ﾟ✧

A few days after the sleepover Bin and Dongmin went on their first date, leading them to finally be together. Once that was sorted out the boy's were finally ready to move along with how to figure out Myungjun's crush.

The five boys gathered around the small table in Sanha's bedroom, discussing who Myungjun would most probably like. Suddenly Jinwoo remembered something from a couple nights ago, "I just remembered! I heard Myungjun hyung almost say someone's name the other day, it started with 'ji', and he mentioned a he," before Jinwoo could finish his sentence, Minhyuk had brought out a yearbook, flipping to Myungjun and Jinwoo's class photo.

"Well hyung the only boy other than you, who's name starts 'Ji' Lee Jinkyu, do you know him?"

Everyone in Jinwoos class knew Jinkyu. He wasn't the nicest kid, in fact, he was almost the exact opposite of Myungjun, and in Jinwoo's opinion his best friend deserved better, but he also knew that Myungjun tends to see the best in people. Maybe, Myungjun noticed something the rest hadn't? 

The boys decided that they (read Jinwoo) would go and ask the boy if he was interested in going on a blind date, and the Minhyuk would ask Myungjun the same, but of course drop a not so subtle hint (because the oldest was also very easily one of the most dense of the whole friend group.) that the other person was his crush.

And so the five boys decided Monday morning was the right time, it was decided that Bin and Minhyuk would distract Myungjun and stop him from meeting Jinwoo before class started, and during that time Jinwoo would do what was needed.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Monday morning arrived and myungjun had definitely noticed how oddly his best friend was behaving, in fact how all of his friends were behaving. On the walk to school Jinwoo had seemed more awake than usual, the nervousness to his step was quite obvious. 

The fact that Minhyuk and Bin had appeared at his dark grey locker to drag him away to the library, claiming that he was needed. Along the way Bin disappeared, once he spotted Dongmin. Myungjun was pulled into a quite corner of the library where Minhyuk finally began speaking, "we set you up for a blind date you can't say your not going, and if you don't turn up you'll most definitely regret it," he said I'm rushed sentences. 

"It's with someone special, like really special, to you specifically," Minhyuk gave the stunned myungjun an exaggerated wink and ran to his class. 

Myungjun followed after taking a moment to process the other boys words, he couldn't really not show up, he doubted his friends would let him. What he really wondered was how they managed to figure out he liked Jinwoo, the the thought hit him like a train, they knew, that means Jinwoo also probably knew. Myungjun planned to act normal and pretend he knew nothing.

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

Somewhere far from the library, Jinwoo confronted Lee Jinkyu, he was quite nervous, he had no idea if the boy would agree or not, or how he'd even react.

Jinwoo wove through the crowded hallway, towards the locker that Jinkyu was leaning against, talking with one of his friends. The other boy towered over Jinwoo, further intimidating him. 

"Hey Jinkyu, I, um, I wanted to ask you something?" Jinwoo meekly called out as he approached closer. The dark haired boy turned, half interested in what he was being asked, "I want to set up Myungjun and you on a date," Jinwoo's words finally caught his full attention, 'he doesn't know it's you but yeah, we'll take care of the place and everything,' Jinwoo spoke in a rush, trying to tell Jinkyu all the information before he could object. 

Jinkyu stood and considered for a minute, then shrugged, 'sure why not.' To him Myungjun was the quiet kid he loved teasing, and making fun of, but maybe he'd actually be fun to hang around, and if not this would just be more teasing material for him. To Jinkyu the whole date was a win-win situation for him, well was it really a win for Myungjun? 

Things were settled, Jinwoo was to send him the date details before that weekend and he was to stay out of Myungjun's way for the time being. All that was left was to wait for Saturday.

For some reason Jinwoo felt unsettled, that same odd feeling coursed through his body, he didn't want Myungjun going on a date with Jinkyu, he deserved better in Jinwoo's mind, Jinwoo thought maybe he deserved someone like himself instead. He quickly shook that thought away, Jinwoo most definitely did not like his best friend, not even a little bit, but the strange ache of his heart just would not go away no matter how much he distracted himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.
> 
> Ahhhh this is a little on the shorter side, but progress? I feel like if this was a scene in a drama I'd be screaming 'nooooooo' internally... 
> 
> Anyways I hope you enjoyed this despite it's shortness! I hope the next chapter will be longer (and out sooner... sorry about that..) but yeah! Thanks for reading!


End file.
